Project S Book 3
by proman232
Summary: The world is in a very bad state. Where is he? *CHPT 3 UP*
1. Sights Few Have Seen

The warm embrace of death held me close. She was like a gentle lover, one who was easily pleased with whatever she was given, and would gladly reciprocate. I was drawn to her for so long, wanting nothing more than to enclose myself in her strong, yet soft arms. And now, I had finally done what no bullet wound, deep laceration, or blast injury had ever been able to accomplish. My life's goal complete, I sat back, and watched as all of creation streamed past, moving ever forward into its own oblivion. For once, I could see why he wanted me to do all those asinine things for his employers. Creation was beautiful. It was a shame only death could show me. I had much to learn.

Suddenly, I could see far off, a set of seven gems. They called to me, beckoning me closer. "...find us, you must find us..." The words were faint. Suddenly, the gems were replaced by a man, who seemed very familiar. That was impossible, since I had never seen him in my life. He, too, called to me, much clearer than the gems. "You must brave the darkness, my son, for you carry the torch of freedom."

I felt myself pulled away from death's tender embrace, towards the plane of mortality. I fought against it, not wanting to go back to the hell that had twisted me for 5000 years. "Fear not, young one." The voice of death was even more tender than her hold. "You no longer need to fear the unending torment. We shall see each other again." Reassured by her words, I began the slow descent back into life, and suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Testing

The tubes in my mouth and nose suddenly withdrew, leaving me gasping for air. I panicked, not sure where I was, or how I got there. I could see a figure through the glass tube. It seemed to be pointing upwards. I looked up, and saw the top of the tube was open. I swam up, and broke the surface of the liquid, spluttering as I tried to catch my breath. I waited a moment, then pulled myself out of the tube. I noticed a towel and some clothes on a bench by the door to the room. I dried off, then dressed in the simple clothes. White shirt, gray sweatpants, black hoodie and white socks. No shoes.

I approached the door. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Thinking a moment, I tried the keypad. Standard alphanumeric keypad. Looking closely, I could see the keys had visible stress marks from constant use. Above the keypad was a riddle. "1,2,3,5,7,11,13,17,19. What am I?" This made no sense for a moment. They were all prime numbers. Looking at the keypad again, I noticed the keys with the most stress were numbers 1 through 7. I suddenly deciphered the code. To open the door, I had to spell out the answer to the riddle. Prime number was the answer, so the code was 66352575126. The door opened.

Stepping out into the empty hallway, I noticed more doors similar to the one I had just opened. No doubt each one had a similar puzzle to open it. I was at the end of the hall. I headed to the other end, keeping alert for anything that tried to jump me. I only had my fists and feet, but they would be more than enough to disable an attacker. I came to another door. Above the keypad was another message. "Try to figure this one out. No hints this time." I examined the keys. This time, it was a simple numeric pad. I could see the keys used were 2, 5, 6, and 9. I ran through all possible combinations in my head. I tried the first three with no success. On the fourth try, the door opened.

The next room held a series of obstacles. The message scrawled on the wall said, "Good job. See if you can make it through here." I made my way through, jumping pipes, crawling through vents, and climbing fences. No sweat. At the end of the room, another keypad taunted me. "We cannot see the future, unless we look to the past." I turned around. On the back of the obstacles were numbers. The way they were arranged gave the code: 172943. The door opened to reveal the next test.

The next message read, "Very good. Let's see how strong you are." I looked at the setup. There was a gap in the middle of the room. Smooth walls, About twelve feet deep, ten feet across. A set of pipes hung above the gap. If I tried to jump it, I would hit them, and fall into the gap. Two crates, about five feet high, sat next to the gap. The idea was simple. Push the crates into the gap, and use them t cross. I pushed one crate, but it barely moved. I seemed to weigh a ton. I pushed anyway, and eventually got the box in the gap. The next box felt like it weighed double. I dropped it in the gap, and hopped across. The next keypad was untouched. "Length by depth, in base 13." Taking a moment to calculate the answer, I entered 93 onto the keypad. The door opened, and I headed through.

"Almost there. One last test. Find the real door." I examined the doors. There were six, all identical. As soon as the door I entered through closed, I became disoriented. I could not tell any door apart from the others. They all had light showing through the bottom. I decided to try to see what was on the other side. Crouching in front of each door, I could feel air coming from one of them. That one had to be the one I was after I opened the door, and inside was...


	3. Intel

_Elise sat on the couch, looking out at the city. Five years ago, this had begun. After Alex had killed the daemon at the cost of his own life, she had sent Captain Tyrell to retrieve the body. He had returned some hours later with the news that the body was missing. There didn't seem to be any sign of anyone else in the valley. This convinced Elise that he was still alive. So she sent Capt. Tyrell on a mission to scour the globe for any signs of Alex. Shortly afterward, Dr. Eggman returned, announcing his intent to dominate the world. He claimed that he had a powerful new weapon and vast armies to march across the planet. Many nations simply laughed off the threats. They quickly realized their mistake. With untold amounts of robot soldiers behind him, and a new creature composed of liquid Chaos energy, Eggman quickly showed the world why they should have surrendered. _

_Chaos, the liquid being, was instantly recognized by Sonic, who had pacified him years before. He believed it would be easy to bring him down. He was wrong. He had engaged the creature as it attempted to reach the palace in Soleanna. The beast fought with a strength previously unknown. Eggman had gloated about using a new power source: Artificial Chaos Energy, or ACE. Though it paled in comparison to the Chaos Emeralds, it was still potent. In just a few short minutes, the Fastest Thing Alive fell, and the whole world was demoralized. Eggman then marched into the palace to find the throne commanded by one of the chief advisors. He tried to resist, and was executed. Eggman then begun to wreak havoc on the rest of North America._

_Meanwhile, Elise had fled to Station Square, 5 miles south of Soleanna, and 7 miles west of the United States. Rouge offered her the use of her penthouse on top of Casinopolis. From there, she quickly began to organize civilians into relief groups. When Eggman came to the city, they took up arms against him. She was quick to contact other resistance groups around the world, becoming one of the ringleaders of the Alliance of Resistant Factions. But, even with GUN, the world's militaries, and the Alliance fighting bravely, within three years, Eggman conquered the world. Two years following, he had yet to accomplish his goal of finding the Chaos Emeralds, having only claimed one. Chaos, meanwhile was found to have been brainwashed into helping the Eggman Empire. Sonic had disappeared, saying he would do what he could to save Chaos._

_Elise banished the memories from her mind. She eagerly, yet sadly, awaited Capt. Tyrell's annual report. Maybe this time, the Captain would find news of Alex. Maybe he would still be alive. Maybe..._

_She caught her hand moving below the waistband of her pants. She chastised herself, embarrassed by her reaction to the thought of him. More and more, she found herself imagining various scenarios and possibilities of him. If the mere thought of him caused her hand to take a trip down south, how could she stand to be in the same room with him? She looked at the desk with the latest reports of Alliance activity. Next to all the papers, USB drives and ciphers sat Alex's P99. Capt. Tyrell had found it in Kingdom Valley, and had brought it back with him. She had decided to keep it as her personal sidearm. Receiving training from Major Cooke of the Royal Soleanna Army, she quickly found why he favored it. Compact, lightweight, easy to use, accurate, with a decent magazine size, she quickly became very proficient with the weapon. More important was the idea that she was carrying a small piece of him with her.  
_

_The phone on the desk rang loudly. She didn't answer it, though. She knew anyone could be listening at any moment, so she never answered any phones. They always went straight to voicemail. It was Capt. Tyrell's number showing. Her heart raced in anticipation. "My lady, I have good news. One of my spies reported that he had seen a supply convoy moving through the jungles in the Mystic Ruins. He did not recognize them, so he followed them, and saw what looked like a human matching Alex's description being held in a glass tank. He attempted to follow them to their destination, but was sidetracked by some of Eggman's scouts. Milady, he is alive. I'm on my way to the Mystic Ruins now." The call ended._

_Elise sat on the couch, dazed. Was it really him? Was he alive? She couldn't be certain, but if Capt. Tyrell could find him, then they just might stand a chance of winning the war. She grabbed the P99, holstered it, and began to write messages to be delivered to Alliance communication centers, and distributed world wide. Hopefully, people would keep an eye out for him, and report back as soon as possible. She found a new resolve, and with that, a new hope. The tide would turn very soon._


	4. Author's Notes

Feb 17/14 9:20 PM: Here ya go. The first chapter of the next book. I'm gonna start the next chapter right away, but don't expect an update to this document. Also, I've had some questions regarding this document. Basically, it's a way for me to keep track of my updates, and also makes it easier to find a specific entry. For example, if someone is trying to refute something I have said, I can refer that person to the Author's Notes of a certain book. But if I don't keep them collected, then I have to remember which chapter of which book to refer them to. I'm too lazy to think that far, so this is easier. Well, better get that next chapter started.

Mar 30/14 6:35 PM: Procrastinators of the world, unite! Tomorrow... Seriously, though, it's about damn time I got this done. You will probably see the next chapter sometime tomorrow. But until then, shut up and stop begging me to write. I have serious procrastination issues. Maybe I should stop shouting at my imaginary readers. At any rate, there's chapter 3. Deal with it.


End file.
